


No Complaints

by Nevermore13



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Admiration, F/F, Fluff, Morning After
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-25 06:28:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21351736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nevermore13/pseuds/Nevermore13
Summary: Kara and Lena end up sleeping together after Lena confesses to Kara after drinking some Liquid courage, This is the morning after waking up.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 15
Kudos: 221





	1. Morning After

The morning glow shone brightly through the penthouse, enveloping everything in its glory. She looked so peaceful lying there like she was made to fit that side of her lover’s bed, to which Kara would happily agree with if she wasn’t fast asleep. Her figure may of been hidden under a certain CEO’s comforter but even then you can make out her surprisingly toned and muscular boddess, If you could hear Lena’s thoughts as she admired the hero’s body; You’d want to go confess to the nearest church. Lena was thrown from her lustful thoughts as the woman in question stirred enough to cause her golden locks to shelter the pillow under her head.

“I’m truly in awe of you, Miss.Danvers.” Lena said lowly just for her ears only but unbeknownst to her, Kara heard the whole thing with a blush creeping up her neck. Lena sighed contently as she ran her fingers through Kara’s messy hair. She then proceeded to check her phone which was set on her nightstand during her and Kara’s unexpected moving to the bedroom dance last night, she wasn’t one to just up and shed her clothes for the fun of it; but Kara just has this.. pull to her that Lena tried so desperately to keep in check for their friendship. Though after both of them drank too much liquid courage (in reality Kara was acting) Lena full on confessed to Kara, Kara was quite taken aback by her best friend/crush’s sudden declaration. It wasn’t like Kara didn’t know of Lena’s attraction toward her, infact one of her favorite things about visiting the brilliant woman was hearing her heart speed up when she spoke her name or when Lena shot her a magnificent smirk for any amount of reason; This Kryptonian had met her match and by Rao’s blessing she wasn’t letting her go.

Lena groaned at the sheer brightness of her phone as the screen lit up, a few missed calls and text messages. She was about to unlock her phone when a sudden realization hit her; one of the texts mentioned her meet up with kara last night. The L-corp CEO was quite puzzled at how anyone would know about it. It wasn’t like Lena to share such private affairs with anyone, just as she began to do a mental backlog of last night a familiar ringtone played in the room somewhere. She went to answer the phone in her hands but it wasn’t the one ringing… oh god.

She scrambled off the bed the find her phone only to have the music already wake the sleeping beauty, Lena watched as Kara sat up slowly while pushing her hair out of her eyes. The slender figure stretched happily while yawning; she smiled as the sunlight captured her in it’s embrace. Lena stared in amazement as the warm sun circled above Kara’s head like a halo. The reporter finally opened her dark blue hues to fall upon her host on the floor staring up at her.

“Need a little help?” She asked as she moved to Lena’s side and offers her a hand, no answer nor movement was given. Kara tilted her head and suddenly shivered a bit.. crap. She had forgotten her lack of clothing as she moved to help; her hero instincts always take over. Kara quickly pulled the comforter around her body in a flash of light grey cotton as her face lit up like a red stoplight. Lena quickly blinked the haze out of her eyes and finally found her phone. She managed to get back on the bed with an equally flushed face as the hero.

“I-I’m sorry about the wake up call, Jess must need me to come in.. Oh here.”

Lena passes Kara her phone fighting the urge to see her amazing body once more. Kara takes the device with appreciation before finally checking the phone itself. A sudden familiar grey comforter covers Lena completely as she feels the bed lose a body much to her displeasure.

“I”m sooo sorry, I know I know!” Lena hears from under the coverage, Kara must be on the phone with someone. 

Lena flings the blanket off to see a half naked Kara Danvers in mid-conversation while trying to put her pants on, which got a slight giggle from the Luthor on the bed admiring the sight. A faint ringing happens again as it was the L-corp main office number, Jess must be in crisis to use both her personal and work phone. She decides it’s time to get into work mode and beckons fun mode to visit more.

Kara finally finished her conversation with a hurried tone, it must be hard to be a reporter. The blonde dynamo zooms around Lena’s penthouse gathering everything that she brought with her. Lena took her time and finished getting ready just in time to enjoy a cup of coffee, her companion on the other hand just stumbled putting her hair in a ponytail.

Lena held a cup out to the hasty reporter. “I have a feeling you need this more than I do.”

Kara smiled sweetly as she took the cup. The hero started taking a sip as she noticed the time, if she didn’t hurry she’ll get a stern "Skip" talking to.

Kara started looking over her belongs: Her glasses on her face, the clothes she wore the night before that she’ll need to fly home to change, her phone that was getting blown up by Alex and James, her transformation ring, and her mind goes blank.

Lena notices and sees Kara’s wallet beside the coffee cup, she picks up the item.

“I think you forgot something over here.”

Kara in her mind-bottled state doesn’t see the item in question in Lena’s hand as she gives her lips a soft simple kiss, to which both women blush from.

Lena was first to speak. “'I meant your wallet, but I’m not one to complain” She says shooting a smirk in the hazy reporter’s direction.

Kara rolls her eyes playfully as she takes her last remaining item. “I gotta gay- I mean I gotta go, Catco reporters never rest.’ She says awkwardly backing into the door.

“Have fun spreading the truth, text me when you’re free!” Lena called out as Kara slipped out of the front door.

“I slept with supergirl… One hell of a night.”


	2. The Buildup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is how their night was set in motion.

The very tired CEO of one of National City’s most influential companies sat with her head partly laid into her palm as she looked out at the very scenic spectacle of the dawning sun through the cotton clouds, they remind her of the one time her brother actually took her to the zoo and she spent most of her time in the petting zoo with the baby sheep.

Those thoughts drift into her mind every now and then when Lex was actually in her life before he dedicated his future to taking down the man of steel. Lena pushes herself to find some reason to not fall asleep at her desk for yet another time when she heard a very familiar set of footsteps on her veranda before they walked in and closed the door.

“So what brings the girl of steel to my humble office, I’m pretty sure I haven’t done anything ostentatious or had a target on my back for quite some time to have this perk of my own personal super."

Supergirl playfully giggles at Lena’s retort as she approaches her desk.

“I’m just on my usual patrol route and your office is always my last stop not to mention my favorite.”

Lena sleepily arched her very exquisite eyebrow at the notion of her office being a comforting place for supergirl, a light blush started creeping up to her cheeks as supergirl spoke again which caught her attention.

“Kara told me about how you’ve been working to the bone to clear up everything Lex had done.”

Supergirl looks Lena in the eyes with worry and what seemed like admiration… she assumes is admiration.

“She told me to check up on you just incase, She really cares for you, Lena.” The tone Supergirl was using didn’t leave a terrible feeling towards the Luthor, She knew that terrible feeling all too well.

“Well tell Kara I’m doing ok..” Lena said as she tiredly stood from her desk and walked to the little bar near the veranda. She opened a bottle of what looked like Brandy and poured a bit in a glass before gulping it down. “I know how to handle myself in these dangerous times.”

Supergirl sighed under her breath as she watched the woman lie to her, Kara can feel the utmost despair from the strong yet broken woman standing a few feet away from her. A small ding can be heard from the utility belt Supergirl now wears and she pulls out what looks like a phone. Quickly looking at it, she sighs before putting it back.

Lena gulps down another glass of brandy she poured while supergirl checked her phone. “So knowing that universal sigh, our questionable meeting needs to come to a halt.” Lena then opens the veranda. "Off you go, have a good night."

Supergirl flashes an apologetic smile as she leaves.

~The next day~

Lena was once again fighting the urge to slumber as she typed away at her laptop about this or that when her phone buzzed from its stand on her desk. She instantly picked up when the caller's name flashed across her screen.

"Kara! How are you?"

"Hi Lena! I'm wonderful."

Just from having Kara on the other line, Lena felt a wave of sunshine crash into her negative emotions like waves rushing a cliff's edge and hearing her speak sent Lena's already giddy butterflies into a riot.

"So what's the pleasure of this call?" Lena asks as her body suddenly felt energized from it's almost worked induced coma, the feeling of just talking to Kara always brightened Lena's day no matter how dreadful.

On the other end of the call, Kara chewed on her lip as she worked up the courage to speak. "I-I was wondering if you'd like to meet me and chat, If you're busy I totally understand if you decline-" 

As Kara seemed to ramble on, Lena cut her off.

"Kara, I'd be a fool to decline, besides I truly need change of scenery unless I wish to wake up with a weird temporary ink tattoo of my own signature on my face..again."

That embarrassing fact was greeted by a gentle chuckle, which set the butterflies soaring.

"How about Noonon's? Say eight o'clock?"

"It's a date." Lena says before hanging up to page Jess to tell her that she was leaving for home.. Finally.

Lena smiled a bit to herself before the phase she just spoke aloud to her friend/crush came rushing to her mind. The CEO just hid her face in her hands from sheer embarrassment.

After Lena hung up, Kara just gawked at her sister like a fish out of water. 

Alex looked at Kara with a weirded out expression before asking her about the call.

"Lena said "It's a date." 

"WHAT?!?!"

Kara just nods feeling her sister's shared feeling of surprise.

The maiden of might may be invincible on the outside but in the inside Lena Lorelei Luthor is her personal Kryptonite.


End file.
